


Semper Fi

by DashFlintceschi



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Amputee Dan, Ass to Mouth, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Hopelessly in love Oli, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sort of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a Marine who was badly wounded in Afghanistan, Oli shows him that not every guy is put off by his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fi

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea I got from watching a Royal Marine thing on Channel 4 last night, and turned into the closest thing to decent sex I've ever written.

When Oliver meets Dan through a mutual friend, he’s immediately besotted with him. Even though Dan’s lost his left leg to just above the knee and his right arm to the shoulder, is mostly deaf, blind in his right eye, and his face is covered in scars, Oli thinks he’s the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen. Well, he says ‘mutual friend’, in reality, Josh is Dan’s friend, and the only boyfriend Oliver’s brother has ever brought home that Oli actually likes.

The first time they meet, Dan doesn’t like Oli, but that’s because Oli tries to help Dan when he sees him struggling. When Dan’s done snarling at Oli, his brother, Tom, pulls Oli away, and he and Josh explain that Dan used to be a Sergeant in the Royal Marines, and though it’s been almost a year since he was almost killed in an IED explosion in Afghanistan, he’s still not used to needing help. By the time they’re done explaining, Oli’s decided he’s in love, and he’ll do anything to get Dan.

The second time they meet, it’s at a restaurant, where a group of them are having dinner to celebrate Tom’s birthday. Dan arrives last, a few minutes late, too busy apologising and explaining that his weekly appointment with his physical therapist ran late, to notice that Oli and Tom had herded everyone into certain seats, so that the only seat left is between Oli and Max. Tom happily accepts Dan’s apology and hands him the beer he’d ordered for him, and Dan finally realises who he’s sitting beside. He scowls with a huff, his scowl only deepening at the smile Oli gives him.

“Look, I’m sorry about the other day, I thought you needed help, when you obviously didn’t, and I’m sorry I made an assumption about your capabilities without asking you first,” Oli says softly, and Dan’s scowl softens to a neutral expression.

“Don’t worry about it, at least you realised your mistake, unlike some people,” he grunts, taking a swig of his beer and turning to look at the menu. “And speak up, I can barely fucking hear you,” he adds, missing Oli’s dejected frown, which turns to a smile as Josh gives him the thumbs up and an encouraging smile, then leans over Tom to whisper in Oli’s ear.

“He’s like that with everyone at first, you’re doing great,” he encourages, and Oli grins.

Oli learns a very valuable lesson about Dan a few minutes later, when Dan sits his menu down on the table between them, and points to an item on it.

“What’s that say, mate? Between the light in here, and my eye, it’s fucking gibberish,” he asks, motioning to his blind right eye as Oli looks at the item.

“Slow pulled Southern fried chicken with mash and green beans,” Oli tells him, making sure this time to speak loudly and clearly, so Dan can hear him, and Dan pulls a face.

“Well, I won’t be fucking eating that. Cheers, mate,” he replies, then continues looking through the menu as Oli realises. Dan doesn’t have a problem with people helping him, just with people helping him without being asked, who assume he can’t do it on his own. He resolves then, to never help Dan without first being asked, or at least without offering in the same way he would offer help to anyone else. If it comes to it, Oli’s sure he can get Josh to calm Dan down and explain to him that Oli’s just a naturally helpful person, and in reality, Oli’s just treating Dan the same way he treats everyone else. Oli assumes Dan will appreciate that.

Once they’ve ordered, Dan gives everyone a good laugh, when he glances around the table for the salt, sees it sitting in front of Oli and Tom’s mum, and speaks without thinking.

“Yo, Carol, pass the fucking salt,” he calls over, and the table goes silent as they all turn to stare at him with wide eyes. When he realises what he’s said, he has the grace to blush. “Fuck, sorry, Marine brain,” he explains, silently thanking whoever’s listening when she laughs with everyone else as she passes the salt to Josh, who in turn hands it to Dan.

Oli endears himself to Dan without meaning to when they’re almost done eating. Dan has the sleeve of his shirt pulled up to show Oli’s dad, Ian, the Marine tattoo on his right shoulder, not caring that his stump is on full show, when a noise of disgust comes from the next table.

“That’s fucking disgusting, people like that shouldn’t be allowed out in public,” a nasally female voice follows the noise, and Dan turns around to eye the woman with distaste. Before he has the chance to say anything, she starts up again. “Jesus, his face is even worse, look at it,” she snarks to the three woman she’s dining with, and again, Dan’s interrupted before he can say anything, this time by Oli.

“Could be worse, he could look like you. Have some fucking respect,” he snarls, turning away from her and her offended squawking, tapping Dan’s forearm to get his attention as he strikes up a conversation with him. Dan’s smile, and the soft look he has in his eye the rest of the night don’t go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

When Dan comes over to the flat Oli shares with Tom and Josh the next day, Oli’s curled up in the foetal position on an armchair, whining pathetically to himself.

“What the fuck’s wrong with him?” Dan asks Josh as he lets him in, his concerned tone softening the potentially harsh words.

“He went out on the piss with Tom after dinner last night, they’re both paying for it now,” Josh explains as he flops back down onto the couch, and in the ensuing silence, Dan makes out the sound of Tom vomiting violently in the bathroom.

“Did you at least pull, to make it somewhat worth it?” Dan asks Oli as he sits on the couch, and Oli shakes his head, whining pitifully when the movement sets of a wave of nausea.

“Wasn’t looking, I’m in the process of catching the attention of someone who barely registers my existence,” Oli explains, burrowing further into the nest of blankets Josh kindly made for him and closes his eyes.

Oli falls asleep without meaning to, and when he wakes up a while later, he keeps his eyes closed as he hears his name being said, mixed in with Tom’s weak moaning.

“I told you Oli’s a great guy, you just have to give him a chance,” Josh is saying, and Dan sighs.

“I know, I know, you’ve said all of this before, I just… Yeah, he’s a great guy, he proved that last night, but he wouldn’t be the first ‘great guy’ to see the full extent of the scars and just, damage in general, and run a mile. I’d rather just not let him in at all, than let him in and end up getting hurt again,” Dan tells him, and Oli sighs, moving the blankets away from his face.

“I’m not going to be one of those guys. If the scars on my ex’s dick from where his ex tried to castrate him didn’t bother me, none of yours will,” he assures him, but Dan frowns sceptically.

“If they didn’t bother you, why is he your ex?” He asks pointedly, and Oli frowns.

“Because the scars didn’t bother the guy he was fucking behind my back, either,” he explains shortly, and Dan smiles apologetically.

“Point taken. You can’t really say that they won’t bother you without any doubt, though, you haven’t seen them all,” he insists, and Oli nods.

“I can say it without a shred of doubt, because no amount of scars would ever bother me. Every inch of skin you have could be scarred, and I wouldn’t care,” Oli refutes, and Dan looks at him consideringly for a few minutes, and finally nods.

“Alright, I’ll give you a chance,” he finally agrees, and Oli grins.

They start dating after that, and things are going well, apart from Dan’s lingering doubts. Those doubts are thrown out the window the first time he stays at Oli’s, though. Dan decides to just go for it, and when Oli comes out of the bathroom, he finds Dan lying on the bed, teasing himself through his boxers to get himself completely hard. Oli gulps as his pupils blow wide at the sight. A floorboard creaking under Oli’s foot has Dan looking at him nervously. This is the first time that Oli’s seen all of his scars, and the first time he’s seen him without his prosthetic. He’s trembling with nerves and a little fear as Oli’s eyes rove over his body.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Oli murmurs finally, Dan gusting out a sigh of relief as Oli stalks over to the bed. As Oli settles between Dan’s legs and starts kissing his neck, Dan gets nervous again.

“I’m not sure how to go about this, you’re the first guy that hasn’t run a mile since I lost them,” he mumbles, and Oli kisses him reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it, if we hit a snag, we’ll just figure out how to work around it,” he soothes, and Dan nods, moaning softly as Oli strokes him through his boxers.

Oli quickly strips them both, then starts kissing and licking his way down Dan’s body, loving the moans he’s pulling from Dan. Those moans only get louder as he licks up the underside of Dan’s cock, sucks on the head for a moment, then moves down and sucks harshly on each of his balls in turn. He moves back up, kissing and licking Dan’s cock teasingly to distract him as he eases a lubed finger into him. He needn’t have worried, though, as Dan moans loudly and arches against his finger.

“Y-you don’t need to prep me, I fuck myself with vibrators too much for that,” Dan pants, and Oli can’t help the moan that slips out at the image in his head. He decides that he’ll do whatever it takes to see Dan fuck himself with a vibrator at least once in his life as he rolls the condom over his cock and lubes it generously. He moves up and settles between Dan’s legs again, pressing the head of his cock against Dan’s entrance as he kisses him hotly.

“Ready?” He asks breathlessly, and Dan nods, whining in need. Oli pushes just the head of his cock into Dan, and thrusts slowly and shallowly, burying his face into Dan’s neck as he listens to Dan’s begging, needy whimpers, smiling to himself as Dan rocks his hips in an attempt to force Oli deeper into him. Oli smirks evilly as he pins Dan’s hips to the bed, ignoring his begging as he continues his slow, shallow thrusts, only going a tiny bit deeper every thirty seconds or so, until he’s halfway in, and Dan’s writhing beneath him, incoherent in his desperation. Finally, Dan manages to stutter out an offer that makes Oli reconsider.

“I-I’ll rim you and fuck myself with a dildo until I pass out, if you fuck me fast, hard and balls deep right fucking now,” he bargains, and Oli doesn’t have to think about it, he pulls back until just the tip is in, then thrusts forward as hard as he can, until he’s balls deep, and both of them are almost screaming in pleasure and relief. They go fast and hard, and Oli’s riled them both up so hard, they barely last five minutes, before Dan’s wrapping his leg around Oli’s hips, holding him inside him as deep as possible as he cums hard, his convulsing muscles taking Oli over the edge with him.

Oli pulls out and collapses onto the bed beside him, smiling stupidly as he catches his breath.

“You somehow manage to be the biggest bastard I’ve ever fucked, and the best I’ve ever had at the same time,” Dan announces breathlessly, and Oli laughs.

Once they’ve caught their breath, and Oli feels like he’s ready to go again, he clambers off of the bed and kneels down, pulling a large, plastic tub from under the bed, and hefts it onto the bed.

“So, rim job or dildo first? Your choice,” he asks, and Dan grins.

“Rim job. I wasn’t kidding about fucking myself until I pass out, and we wouldn’t want to leave you wanting, would we?” He replies lecherously, and Oli grins, crawling back onto the bed and flopping down.

“How d’you want me?” He asks, and Dan grins.

“Hands and knees, head down, arse up,” he demands, and Oli complies without hesitation, trembling with anticipation.

He feels Dan shift around behind him, and he moans loudly as Dan’s hand slides between his legs, cupping his balls and massaging them as he squeezes gently. He whines in disappointment as Dan slides his hand back, but the whine dies in his throat as that hand grabs one of his arse cheeks and pulls it to the side, the closest Dan can get to holding his cheeks apart with one hand. His eyes roll back and he makes an indescribable noise of pleasure as Dan’s lips press against his entrance and suck hard. He does this for a minute, until Oli’s a trembling, incoherent mess, then slides his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, probing and rubbing and teasing the hot, sensitive flesh, until Oli cums, pressing his face into a pillow as he screams desperately, his legs trembling and threatening to give out as Dan continues his ministrations, drawing the orgasm out as long as possible.

When Oli drops down onto the bed, panting harshly, Dan gently rolls him onto his back and grins, a little unsure.

“I’m more than happy to keep the rest of my promise, but I’m not sure how to go about it, especially if you want something specific,” he tells him, and Oli smiles reassuringly.

“Just do whatever you normally do, either way, I get to get off on you fucking yourself,” he insists, and Dan nods, tipping his head towards the box on the bed, inviting Oli to pick a toy for him.

Oli grins at that, sitting up and shuffling over to the box. He rummages around for a few seconds, until he finds the one he wants. It’s his favourite, his usual go-to for wanking, it’s properly sanitised, obviously, or he’d never dream of using on Dan. He goes to pull away, hesitates for a second, then shuffles everything around until he finds it. He pulls his hands out of the box and turns to Dan, watching as his eyes go wide at the items in Oli’s hands. The dildo does look a bit strange, admittedly, thirteen inches long and three inches wide, the main length of it made up of five oval bulbs graduating in size; Dan’s eyes have widened at the other thing in Oli’s hand, though. A long, thick strip of black leather.

“I-is that what I think it is?” He asks nervously, and Oli’s confidence wavers. Dan sees the doubt in his eyes, and smiles reassuringly. “It’s alright, you haven’t crossed a line. In fact, I’m hoping it is what I think it is, very little turns me on more than orgasm denial,” he admits with a slight blush, and Oli grins, his confidence back and increased massively.

“Good, because you don’t cum until I say so, and I’m feeling rather sadistic tonight. Now, get on your back and spread your legs, like the fucking slut you are,” he growls, and Dan moans softly as he does as he’s told, somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s grateful that Oli’s taken up Dan’s preference of referring to what’s left of Dan’s leg as a leg, rather than a stump.

Oli crawls over to him, settling between his legs. He sits the dildo on the bed beside them and the strip of leather on his own thigh as he strokes Dan’s length teasingly, until he’s uncomfortably hard and pre-come’s drizzling out in a constant stream. He takes the leather in his hand again, snarling threateningly at Dan to stay still, or else. Dan does as he’s told, moaning wantonly as he thinks of ways Oli might punish him. Oli smirks to himself, thinking the same thing, as he wraps the leather around the base of Dan’s cock and around his balls, making sure it’s tight, and knotted securely, making absolutely sure that Dan won’t cum a second before Oli wants him to. 

Once he’s done, he lubes up the dildo and wraps Dan’s hand around the base, then sits back and looks at him expectantly. Dan moans softly at the look in Oli’s eyes, and the thought of the massive dildo inside him. He shifts until he’s comfortable, and in the right position, propped up slightly against the pillows. He spreads his legs and lifts his left one a little, so he can hook his arm under it as he starts to push the dildo into himself. 

“Slowly,” Oli barks, and Dan whines pitifully as he obeys, sliding the dildo into himself excruciatingly slow. Once it’s all the way in, he looks to Oli for instructions. Oli can’t help but smirk evilly at how submissive Dan’s being. He’s going to have a lot of fun with it.

“Slow, shallow thrusts, and don’t even think about going near your prostate,” he orders, and Dan groans in despair, but obeys anyway. He moves the dildo slowly, with barely enough movement to be considered a thrust, making sure to stay as far away from his prostate as possible. It drives him mad, and he starts wiggling his hips in an attempt to deepen the thrusts without Oli noticing. He does though, and lets Dan know he’s seen and doesn’t approve with a wordless growl. Dan mewls in apology and stills his hips. He can’t take anymore, though, and starts whining pathetically.

“Baby, please. Baby,” he pleads, and suddenly, Oli’s on top of him, wrenching his head back by his hair, his knee pressed threateningly against Dan’s balls.

“I don’t think you’ve earned the right to call me that, do you, slut?” He snarls, and Dan moans as he shakes his head. “Didn’t think so. There are so many things you could call me… Sir, master… Fuck it, I think I’ll be your daddy for tonight,” he decides, and Dan moans loudly in approval. “Yeah, you would like that, you little bitch,” Oli bites out, letting go of Dan’s hair and moving back to where he’d been sitting. “And I don’t care what you want, keep doing that until I get bored,” he orders, and Dan nods, even as he whines in disappointment. Dan has no idea where this submissiveness has come from, he’s always been a firmly dominant personality, even more so since he joined the Marines. He doesn’t care though, this feels too good for him to care about anything right now.

Oli lets him continue for a few minutes, then decides he’s not getting off on it enough.

“Stop,” he snaps, and Dan freezes, letting go of the dildo for good measure. Oli crawls over and harshly rams the dildo as far into Dan as possible, making him moan appreciatively. “Don’t touch it, don’t move it. I want to see how much you can get off just by clenching around it,” he decides, and Dan actually pouts.

“Daddy, please, I need more. Please,” he begs, and Oli gets so turned on by Dan calling him ‘daddy’, that he almost gives in. He manages to stop himself though, and grabs Dan by the throat, squeezing just tight enough to make it difficult to breathe.

“I don’t care what you fucking need. You’re a pathetic little slut, and you do what I want, or you pay for it, got it?” He snarls, and Dan nods, so turned on that he thinks he might cum despite the leather around his cock. “Good, now do it,” Oli snaps, letting go of his throat and moving back again. Dan does as he’s told, almost screaming in frustration as he clenches around the dildo as hard as he can. It feels fucking amazing, and the reminder of just how big it is turns him on like mad, but it’s just not enough.

“D-daddy, please, I’ll do anything, please,” he begs, and Oli considers it for a moment, then grins in a way that almost scares Dan. He goes to his box of toys and pulls out three clamps and another strip of leather.

“So, if I were to let you do whatever you want with that dildo, you’d be willing to let me put these clamps on your nipples and your dick, and suck me off for however long I please?” He asks, and Dan hesitates for a second, then nods.

“Anything,” he responds, and Oli grins and shuffles over. His cock throbs at the strangled yelps of pain as he closes the clamps around Dan’s nipples, then he turns to Dan’s red, swollen, throbbing cock with a glint of evil glee in his eyes. He uses his fingertips to slide Dan’s foreskin over the head until it meets, then pulls it up slightly and snaps the clamp over it, his cock twitching in need at the muffled scream Dan lets out.

Oli slides up the bed and ties the leather around his cock, then grabs Dan’s hair and yanks it roughly to make Dan move over and take Oli’s cock in his mouth. He moans sharply and uses his grip on Dan’s hair to hold his head still as he starts thrusting ruthlessly into his mouth. He doesn’t falter in his movements, but he does glance down to make sure Dan’s handling it alright. He sighs unnoticeably in relief when he sees that Dan’s eyes are closed, and he has a look of contentment on his face, happy to relax into whatever Oli wants to do.

He keeps thrusting hard into Dan’s mouth, until the head of his cock starts to slide down Dan’s throat, and his gag reflex forces him back. Oli pulls back and looks at Dan with fake anger.

“Now, you know I’m going to have to punish you for that. There’s no way a slut like you can’t deep throat,” he growls, and Dan looks up at him with a fearful, apprehensive expression, but the sparkle in his eyes lets Oli know that Dan knows that he’s just playing the part, and that Dan’s playing his own part. Oli snarls and goes back to the box at the bottom of the bed and rummages around. He grins sadistically as he finds what he’s looking for and turns back to Dan, holding it up.

“Know what this is, bitch?” He asks, and Dan shakes his head, a tiny amount of fear creeping in as he looks at it. “It’s called a Ball Butcher, and you are not going to like what it does,” he finishes, moving between Dan’s legs as Dan gulps and starts to tremble slightly in fear. He knows that Oli would never really hurt him, but the sight of that thing scares him a little. Oli grabs Dan’s balls and puts the base plate around them, then secures a plank with small spikes to the base plate and starts tightening it, not only squeezing his balls painfully, but forcing the spikes against them too. By the time he has it as tight as he wants it, Dan’s sobbing and begging.

“Please, daddy, I’ll be good, just take it off, please,” Oli considers it for a second, thinking he might have gone too far, but then he realises that Dan might be sobbing, but there are no tears. Dan’s in pain, but he’s playing it up because he knows it’ll get Oli off. Oli grins and stretches out over Dan’s body, pressing his knee against the spiked plank to press it against his balls harder.

“I’ll make you a deal, if you can get off with the Butcher as tight as it’ll go, I’ll do anything you want, but you can’t ask me to take it off, or I find something worse to punish you with, deal?” He offers, and Dan considers it. The setting it’s on is uncomfortable, but not really painful. He decides he can handle it, and nods.

Oli grins and moves back down, tightening it all the way, and Dan wonders if he’s made the right decision as tears come to his eyes at the sudden pain. He ignores the pain for a second and notices the desperate throbbing of his dick, and reckons that, at this point, nothing will stop him from getting off. He flinches in surprise and pain as Oli slaps his dick hard.

“Bitch, don’t you fucking ignore me,” he snarls, and Dan gulps.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” he replies, knowing that calling him that will turn him on enough to distract him, and it does.

“Whatever, I said, do whatever the fuck you want with the dildo,” he repeats, and Dan almost sobs in relief as he reaches down and grabs the dildo, arching his back and almost screaming as he fucks himself hard and fast with it. He gets as close as he’s going to with the leather, but he knows that won’t be enough for Oli, so he keeps going until he’s almost delirious.

“Daddy, please, I can’t come with the leather on my cock, please, daddy,” he whines, and Oli grins in surprise as he leans forward and loosens the leather and takes the clamp off of his foreskin. Once they’re both gone, Dan’s orgasm hits almost immediately, his back arching as he screams and cums so hard that cum splatters as far up as his neck. 

When he finally stops, he realises that Oli’s gently pulling the dildo out of him, chuckling softly at the mess covering Dan’s torso. He takes the clamps off of Dan’s nipples and slowly loosens the Ball Butcher and takes it off, then flops down beside Dan.

“Ah, ah, ah, you said if I came with that thing on, you’d do whatever I wanted,” Dan reminds him, and Oli grins and raises a curious eyebrow. Dan considers it for a few seconds, then shrugs. “Fuck it, I’m too tired now, let’s call it an outstanding debt and just go to sleep,” he decides, burrowing into the covers and falling asleep.

Oli doesn’t argue, but once Dan’s asleep, he groans to himself and takes his still throbbing erection in his hand and starts fisting it roughly. He’s not sure if Dan was too fucked out to notice that he hadn’t gotten off, or if he’d done it on purpose as revenge. Either way, it only takes a minute or two of recalling the image of Dan fucking himself with a dildo before Oli’s biting on his fist to muffle his moan as he cums in his hand.

When Oli wakes up the next morning, Dan’s lying beside him, stroking his face gently and watching him with a loving look.

“I hope you know, you’re never getting rid of me now,” Dan tells him softly, and Oli grins.

“Good,” he replies, deciding not to mention that a big factor in his agreement is that Dan’s the only guy Oli’s ever been with that’s willing to help him indulge his sadistic side. He figures it’s not important, since the main factor is that he’s painfully in love with Dan. That’s the important part.


End file.
